Orrissann Lonestalk
The Prophecy During the era of the clone wars, a young baby was born, Orrissann Lonestalk. He was the son of Corran Lonestalk and Mara Lonestalk/Galenova. He had a long life ahead of him. He was born on Kamino, at Corran's Elite Republic Renegade Base. He had Dark Brown hair and blue eyes, and was Force Sensitive. Dirk Bryant came over to Corran's Base on Kamino, so did Dexter Flameburner. They all observed Orrissann play with his ball with the force. Around that time, they were attacked, and Corran and Dirk were defending the house, but then, Orrissann somehow managed to do a force repulse, and disintergrated the enemies. Only one person would be able to do that. The chosen one. The Prophacy will be fufilled. Orrissann's Early Life/Youngling Life When Orrissann was in his early ages, he spent his time at Coruscant at the Jedi Temple. He was always exploring the temple and learning as much as he could in the Jedi Archives. During his training, he was ready to move on to lightsabers instead of training sabers. Master Yoda himself complimented on what a good job he was doing. After that lesson, Jedi Master Yoda told Corran that Orrissann could be the one to defeat the emperor and bring balance to the force. When they went back to Kamino, Corran told Orrissann about his heritage. Orrissann really was the chosen one. Jedi Training With Orrissann just becoming old enough to be a Padawan, he's becoming experenced in dueling and his force skills. He can also wield Dual Sabers, Double Lightsabers, Reverse Sabers, and even blasters. He mostly just used Dual lightsabers, though. When it was time for the Jedi Knights to choose a Padawan, Dirk chose Orrissann so he could teach Orrissann some of his tricks, Corran also helped with his jedi training. After 2 years of training, he was ready for the Jedi Trials. The Trials With Orrissann just getting in his teenage years, he got his needed equipment and left his padawan dormitory, he was attacked by a Bounty Hunter and a Sith Ap prentice! Orrissann got prepared to force repulse, but they ran screaming. "Ha, chumps." said Orrissann, then he grabbed his equipment and went to the Jedi Training area reservered spacificly for the jedi trials. When he got there, Yoda, Dirk, and Corran Were watching. Mara would've been there, but she disappered when Orrissann enrolled in the Jedi Temple. For this, he had to go through obsticles, so he jumped, flipped, and ran to get past them. Second, he had to destroy Training droids. He destroyed them all with a force repulse. Orrissann didn't know if this was part of the trial, but he was attacked by a fallen jedi, a jedi who has turned to the dark side. The fallen jedi put up a fight, but Orrissann managed to pull through and defeat the sith. After that, Master Yoda called him up and told him he'd pass the test. Orrissann was now a Jedi Knight. Orrissann's Lightsaber So normally, Jedi are supposed to make their own lightsaber, but Master Yoda gave Orrissann a special lightsaber that upgrades in battle. He and his Master went to Umbara to assist the clones in battle. While he was there, he met a beautiful girl, Ella Neelighiler. Meanwhile, Orrissann was talking to Captain Rex. He needed him to find a Sith Temple on Dathomir, so he hopped in his ship and flew there to find the sith temple. When he landed, he turned on his cloaking device on his ship, so it couldn't be found on the radar or seen in person. He got on his infiltration armor and started hunting for the temple. While he was there, he fought about 25 sith, then after that, they upgraded. Those lightsabers were truely the Lightsabers of Legend. Sith Temple Infiltration He put his lightsabers away when he found the sith temple. W hen he went inside, he was looking for a Sith Holocron so the Republic could destroy it. When he ran in, he was very careful to make sure no one was in there. There was no one there. If there was someone in there, Orrissann would be able to sense their energy. So he ran in and through the halls and found the sith holocron in a breeze. Just to be safe, he got in his Sith Lord Disguise and got the Holocron in his robes. After that, he called an elite team of jedi to come and secure the area, then they went to Coruscant to give the Jedi Council the sith artifact. The Refounding of The Rebellion One day while Orrissann was at his dads house, he wanted to know why the Galactic Rebel Alliance was Disbanded. Corran didn't really remember why they broke up, but there was a battle, Jedi Vs. Sith. Corran said he forgot who won and lost, but either way, they got disbanded after that. Just then, Orrissann said he was going to refound the Galactic Rebel Alliance. He made the squad and posted posters about it around the temple. Orrissann asked some people if they wan ted to join, some said yes, most said no. Just then, Alix Knight (Dirk Bryant's Daugter and Corran's nease) walked in the temple. Orrissann asked her if she wanted in and she said yes. She got promoted to General. When jock tough joined, he got promoted to General, too. Just then, Dirk Came up to Orrissann and said he was going to make a senate group for the Rebellion. The Rebellion is back on it's way where it used to be. Mara's Return/The Strike of The Empire When Orrissann got back to Corran's base from recruiting people for the Rebellion, Corran and Mara were hugging when Orrissann walked in the door. Orrissann's mom came back! Mara Galenova. She's been gone since Orrissann enrolled in the Jedi Temple. Orrissann was surprised to see her again. He asked Mara why she had been gone. She said while she was on her way to the Jedi Temple to check on Orrissann's progress, she was kidnapped by sith. They had high tech security systems where they were going. They kept her there and tried to get the secrets of the Republic and the Jedi, but she resisted. A hacker broke into the security systems and shut the systems down so Mara could get her lightsaber and escape. When Mara was done explaining why she'd been gone, they saw some Empire cruisers. A full scale invasion force was headed their way! There must be more headed for Republic planets, so Corran activated the planetary alarm to warn the cloners. They told Corran to warn the Jedi Council, so they sent a holo message to them. Orrissann got the Reflecting Force Fields up and running then told his parents that he is going to Coruscant to warn the council if the holo message didn't get through, he also wanted to help protect the temple. The Empire is planning something...... Something dark. The Fight for The Jedi Temple When Orrissann got to the jedi temple on Coruscant, he went straight to the council room's to warn the council. On the way there, he bumped into his uncle and master, Dirk. Orrissann told Dirk what was up, then Dirk went to warn the other jedi and the members of the Rebellion. Just then, a smuggler named Noah Cosmicshooter cought up with Orrissann and asked what was going on, so Orri told Noah Imperial cruisers were on their way here. Noah ran to the troops guarding the temple to let them know. Just then, Imperial troops broke through the republics defenses and had some sith with them. Orri started running to the council as fast as he could. When he got there, he told the Jedi Council about the attack. The jedi readied their defenses and got into positions. The Republic and the Sith Empire are at war. The Ol' Gang When Orri left the council room, everyone was fighting. Jedi, sith, clones, droids, you name it. He called his older brother, Flare for help. He also called Tyrral, good friend of Corran and Dirk. He called his cousin Leo Bryant and Alix Knight, and then he called Dexter Flameburner, and Corran and Mara. In an hour in the battle, they arrived. Dirk was already there, so Orri didn't call him. They loaded their weapons, powered up their lightsabers, and were ready. At a late notice, Ella, (now Orri's girlfriend) had arrived. They charged into battle and Orri jumped up, forced his saber into the ground with massive force pressure, then he used Force Repulse. The enemies in the area disintergrated and they continued to fight. Leo used his blaster skills and killed without being touched, Orri, Flare, Corran, Mara, Ella, and Dirk were fighting together, watching each other's back, and Tyrral was fighting with Leo and kept enemies away. Whatever this was, it was only the beginning. The Sith Lord The battle went on for hours and hours, and The Gang was still fighting strong. About another hour later, a Sith Lord showed up and ordered remaining forces to retreat. Orri, Flare, Leo, Alix, Corran, Mara, Dirk, Ella, Tyrral, and Dexter were the only remaining Jedi. The Sith revealed himself to be Darth Skaar, and Corran immediately recognized the name. Darth Skaar was working with Nebula forces in "The Great War", where The Galactic Rebellion and Dark Nebula were opposing each other before Orri was born. The story is that Corran was undercover and gathering information for The Galactic Rebellion, and the base he was sent to was commanded by Darth Skaar. At some point, Skaar found out what Corran was doing and tried to kill him. Corran was compromised, but he got enough information for The Rebellion. About a week after that happened, a small group of people (which included Corran, Dirk, Tyrral, Mara, Dexter, and (Corran's former Master) Shadow) attacked and secured the base, which caused Skaar to loose his point of authority, and he went rogue. Now, Skaar wants his revenge by killing every Rebel soldier he sees. Now, he wants Corran to suffer by killing Orri. But it seems Orri has no intention of dying. Orri and Skaar powered up their lightsabers. Corran told Orri not to hold back and give it his all. Orri guaranteed that he will. The final battle will soon commence. The Final Battle "You little brat, I will destroy you!" said Skaar. "Says the one who can barely product lightning. I have mastered both sides of the force!" said Orrissann. "I know a bluff when I see one! Jedi aren't permitted to use the dark side of the force!" said Skaar. Orri then says, "Oh, but didn't you hear? I'm not a normal Jedi. I was trained by my father and Dirk, and one more thing. I'm the chosen one!" Orri then focused his force energy to achieve the ability 'Force Fury', where all force abilities and attacks are increased dramatically in power. Orri then speeds towards Skaar in the blink of an eye and landed a strike on his shoulder. Skaar used a force push at Orri and Orri's lightsabers absorbed it and sent it back, sending Skaar into a wall. Out of rage, he leaped out of the wall and threw his lightsaber at Orri. Orri gracefully flipped over it, and cut it in half while it was still in midair. Skaar force pulled his cut in-half lightsaber towards him and kept fighting. Skaar strikes Orri with his lightsaber, and Orri blocks it with his lightsaber. Skaar is attacked by Orri's lightsabers, Skaar blocks the attack. Occasionally Orri broke through Skaar's defense and got a hit on him. But Orri's defense was almost impenetrable. Almost never could Skaar land a hit on Orri. A bit more into the battle, Skaar got enraged and tried to kill Corran to catch Orri off-guard. Quickly, Orri leaped in front of Corran, blocked Skaar's attack, and Force Pushed him back. Orri kept Skaar up against a wall by force pushing Skaar repeatedly. He charged up a force push and jammed Skaar into the wall so hard, he couldn't get out. "CURSE YOU, JEDI SCUM!" said Skaar. Orri had no more patience with Skaar and chucked his off-hand lightsaber at Skaar, and decapitated him. Orri's lightsaber came back and he turned them off. Being exhausted, he collapsed on the ground, smiling and laughing lightly. Everyone came over, picked him up, and cheered that he defeated Skaar. He knew there would be more people out there... more people out there that wanted Orri or his friends and family dead... more people that would want Orri's power for their own... more people that wanted The Galactic Rebellion crushed. He knew this was just the beginning, the first step to fulfilling his destiny... but he was ready, willing, and able to train harder and faster. And if it weren't for his his father, Orri wouldn't be here today. THE END Category:Jedi Knight Category:Republic Category:Rebellion Category:Humans Category:Trooper Category:Smuggler Category:Sith Lord (spy) Category:Gunslinger Category:Elite Duelist Category:Male Characters Category:Rebel Alliance